Fruitful Mornings
by waterwriter144
Summary: A continuation of Repeated Nights, now with more lemons and Kataang spawnies!  Katara and Aang are trying to adjust their lives as they approach their new lives as parents. But in the meantime, their are stressors that try to separate them. *gasp*
1. Chapter 1

Fruitful Mornings

Ch.1

Katara rolled her head to the other side of the pillow, trying to find comfort. She rolled onto her side, making Aang's limp arms slide off her. Her huge mass of a stomach rolled with her. Katara held her swollen abdomen as she shifted her weight on her side, hoping to find comfort to sleep. She sighed and yawned again for what was the hundredth time of the night. It felt like she had been wide awake for hours. It was so hard to find any comfort to sleep. Her huge pregnant stomach would get in the way of any comfortable positions of sleep. She couldn't lie on her stomach (which was the position she originally liked to sleep in), she couldn't lie against Aang's warm body, and she couldn't find a moment when her body would give in to comfort. It was impossible. Her body ached for relaxation from the burden of carrying four children which were approaching full term. This had to be the 9th night where Katara would be staying up through another sleepless night.

Katara sighed again which resulted into another yawn. She combed her fingers over her eyes, begging for sleep to take her. But it wasn't coming, not with these little ones inside her. The most sleep that she could get in 24 hours was 3 and that included nap times during the day. Katara worried that her sleeping habits would make her ill and too weak to support the children for much longer. Every part of her body was already drained just from lugging around the four growing children to get to the dinning table.

Aang had requested for her not to stress herself out. He begged her not to make dinner anymore by the 6th month when her huge body mass was squeezed in between the pantries shelves. He worried that she would get stuck in the pantry. Katara would giggle at that joke if it didn't mean that she couldn't cook anymore. Cooking put her mind at ease from her aching back, ankles and feet. Waterbending did the same, but Aang begged her not to do waterbending either.

Katara groaned and rubbed her temples. The last time she did waterbending was when she was 7 months pregnant. She had been irritated with Aang from forbidding her from cooking, so she stormed out of the house into their backyard which was used as combat practice/mediation area.

Katara liked doing her waterbending here when she wanted to be alone. She loved to do her slow calming dance of Ti-Chi mixed with snaking movements of waterbending. It made her feel stronger as her chi paths would open up, filling her veins with strength. And Katara had been so frustrated and irritated at that moment that doing her slow dance sounded like a good idea at the time.

She stepped slowly and a bit awkwardly into the original steps of her dance. She struggled to keep her balance with her foreign bulge and added baby weight. She lifted her arms high and then glided them as far down as her torso would allow, carrying water up with her hands. Katara smiled slightly as she started to feel a bit more relaxed. Her muscles were straining to support herself, but the stretching of her tight muscles felt good. And the water dancing with her was putting her mind into a calming state.

However the calming feeling didn't last. 15 minutes into her dance, she felt a sudden surge of pain erupt in her womb. It came on so suddenly that Katara's vision blacked out for a moment and she found herself on her knees. Her arms were hugged tightly around her stomach, rubbing it for this strange pain to go away. But it wasn't going away, it was only growing stronger and angrier. Katara couldn't hold back her voice from groaning and yelping in agony.

Aang immediately rushed to her side as soon as Katara started screaming her moans of pain. He was so scared and frightened by her pain and confusion. Katara couldn't get her mind to work because the pain was too great for her to get any blood to her head to think straight. Her eyes would clamp shut and then reopen to see her husband's tortured expression. She hated seeing him like that. But she couldn't find her voice to calm him, or the strength to push away the pain.

Without any verbal response from her, Aang took her in his arms and ran like the wind to the village infirmary. By the time they got there, Katara's pain was starting to ease. The nurses told her that she was suffering from false labor. It occurs when her body was working too hard or if it was under a lot of stress, the babies and her nerves would send her into a state of panic and create a false sense of labor. In short, Katara had to stop moving around so much. But this made her even more irritated. Aang begged her to stop cooking and waterbending altogether.

Now it had been 2 months and 5 days since she last walked into the kitchen, 1 month and 6 days since she last did any waterbending, and 2 weeks, 6 days and 15 hours since that last time she had kissed Aang. She had been so grumpy with him that she was too stubborn to kiss him goodnight. In fact she didn't tell Aang about her sleepless nights, because she didn't want to worry him more and have him take another "privilege" away from her.

Aang already had a lot to worry about. He had to cancel all meetings with important leaders and generals the last several months just to stay with Katara in the Southern Water Tribe. He would stay in his office of their house til all hours, writing letters to all these important people just to keep the peace. And if any of the leaders began impatient with Aang, most would come to the Water Tribe to speak with him.

All and all, Aang was still busy as ever. She couldn't let her sleeping problems and grumpy attitude bother Aang. By the time he would actually come to bed, he would already be dead asleep. It was good that he was too tired to notice her still awake.

Katara started rubbing her belly through her large white nightgown. She figured that if she couldn't fall asleep, she should comfort her children in their sleep. But the rubbing wasn't helping, in fact was irritating her. A pang of pain was starting to occur again in her womb, Katara groaned and tried to keep herself quiet. It was probably more false labor. She tried to breathe deeply like the nurses told her to do. But it wasn't going away. The children began kicking, which made the pain feel worse.

Katara groaned and tried to sit upright in bed. She struggled to sit up. It took a miracle of strength for her to get her back resting against her pillows and her stomach sitting in between her legs. Katara lifted her nightgown off of her stomach to examine her tight skin. She could see her skin rise in certain areas where the kids were kicking. Katara tried to rub those spots, hoping the pain would die down and the children would rest. Katara groaned again when neither stopped.

Katara was shocked when she felt a hand rub her shoulder and a warm body press against her side. She had her eyes shut to fight away the pain. She reopened them when Aang touched her. Aang had woken up and nuzzled himself on her left side. His tired eyes were wide awake with pity and fear.

Katara groaned when a kick hit her in a painful spot. Aang shushed her sweetly, although Katara believed the shushing was for the children. He was rubbing her shoulders and resting his forehead against Katara's cheek. In this one moment, Katara was starting to feel a bit of comfort. Aang was holding her so warmly and being so gentle. His face wasn't distressed or confused. It looked like he wanted to ease her and coo her. For a moment, Katara felt happy.

"Do you think you're going into labor?" Aang whispered. He kept his voice quiet as if not to bother the children or distress Katara even further.

Katara shook her head. "The pain would be much worse than this." Katara took in more deep slow breathes. "I think the children are…angry." Katara groaned again, "They are kicking me very hard."

Aang aided her by rubbing his hands gently along the length of her gravid mass. "Why do you think they are angry?"

Katara couldn't respond, her teeth were clenched shut.

Aang didn't look surprised, "You have been having restless nights. I've noticed. That can't be good for you."

Katara was dumbfounded, "You knew?"

"Yes, I hoped it wouldn't be an issue. I thought that eventually you would get sleep. But you haven't gotten any sleep at all?"

Katara shook her head, "And the children don't like that. But how can I sleep with this huge ball embedded in me?" Katara could feel herself becoming more distressed. She tried to set her mind into a happier place, but she was failing to think of anything other than pain and discomfort. She was feeling guilty for making Aang nervous again. She could tell that Aang was trying not to show it.

Aang was mulling over her words. He didn't say anything, but he continued to rub her stomach. His face held a blank stare at her gravid mass. After a few seconds of worthless rubbing, he lifted his head and kissed her temple which was being to perspire.

He began humming an unfamiliar slow soothing tune in her ear. His head was resting on the side of hers. He hugged her side to his chest. He hummed his soft tune right into her ear, stroking her stomach. Katara was loving Aang's soft voice more and more. It had been so long since she heard Aang's loving voice. For the past few months, all he sounded like was a stressed out time bomb. Her guilt was being washed away, it seemed like Aang was enjoying this moment. It had been so long since they had an affectionate moment together. Katara's heart began to melt like she was in love all over again. His wonderful calm voice was bringing back some fond memories of when Aang's voice sounded actually like this now.

Katara's memories flashed through all the midnight strolls, after sex talks, and romantic evenings that they had together in the last year. Those were always such wonderful memories. And whenever Aang would speak words of admiration or passion or even with hints of lust, it was this voice that he was humming to her now.

Shutting her eyes, Katara got lost in the loving sensation of Aang's melody and rubbing. With every rub, the pain seemed to defuse and the children ceased their violent attack on their mother. Katara rested her head against Aang's. Sleep was starting to feel closer this time.

"If you ever have trouble sleeping, just wake me my love and I will help you. Will you tell me?" Aang whispered to her, ceasing his sweet melody for a moment.

Katara sleepily nodded. Her body was sinking into their sheets. Aang was going with her. Katara rested on her side with her back facing Aang. He spooned himself comfortably against her, his arm still rubbing her stomach. His lips still hovering over her ear humming his tune.

The waves of sleep felt heavier and heavier with each passing note of Aang's tune. Katara felt relieved when her eyes were staying shut and her breath was slowing into an easy resting breath. She had found sleep and it was the most pleasant and comforting feeling.

Aang finished his humming and nuzzled his head into the crock of her neck. His hands were warmly around her massive pregnant mound.

"Sleep well my children." Aang whispered and then kissed his beloved wife on the neck. Katara stirred in her sleep and a small crossed her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Fruitful Mornings

Ch.2

Sokka looked over at Aang as he shoveled around spoonful of soup in his mouth. Aang had his head resting in his hand and he was slowly stirring at his soup, staring at it blankly. Aang had dark bags under his eyes. His head kept nodding off like it was too heavy for his arm to hold.

"Aang, you look terrible. Like Zuko's attitude in the morning terrible." Sokka replied to Aang's physical appearance.

Zuko, who was across from Sokka, defended himself with a single angry, "Hey!"

"Shush!" Suki yelled at the boys, "Katara is still sleeping. We're here to help Aang, not compare him to Zuko's grumpiness." She wavered her soup spoon at them.

Zuko lowered his head at his friends' remarks, "I'm not always grumpy." He whispered.

"Rrrriiighhtt." Toph replied, who was sitting right next to him.

Aang had asked them all to come to his house for an important discussion. Aang had been very stressed for the past few weeks, and the situation with Katara last night made Aang even more nervous. He had to think of a way to maintain his duty as an Avatar and still take care of Katara and his future children. Plus Aang had received more distressing news this morning from a letter from the Earth King. He was hoping his friends could help him. Luckily he could discuss it without Katara first, and then run the ideas over with her once she was awake. She had been soundly sleeping for 12 hours now. She needed all the sleep she can get.

"Guys, please. I need your help. I got this letter in the mail this morning. And I don't know what I'm gonna do about it." Aang went into his robes and took out a scroll.

Sokka took it off his hands and ignored the remainder of his lunch. The scroll had green and gold embroidery on it, meaning it was from the King's counsel in the Earth Kingdom. Sokka opened it up and skimmed through it.

Aang held his head in both his hands now, "Read it out loud." He mumbled as if in shame.

Sokka cleared his throat, "Dear Avatar Aang, My counsel had had its monthly meeting and an interesting perspective rose from one of our scholars. He was explaining to us about an important distress about your position as the Avatar and the last airbender. He stated that you are in a state of emergency. At first I thought that something terrible had happened to you. But then I continued to listen to what he had to say. He went on explaining about the Avatar cycle and that if the future Fire Avatar pasted, who would take the position as Avatar in the air cycle if you were the last airbender. I understand that you're wife Master Katara is pregnant. But the scholar continued to ramble about the odds about having airbenders being born from a waterbender. He said that the result of having airbenders instead of waterbenders was very slim. He argued that the Air Nation is in a state of emergency and needs to be repopulated at once to prevent the Avatar spirit from dying out once it returns to the Air element. He ordered that I instruct you to mate with other women and make as many airbending children as possible. I yelled at the man for being absurd and for thinking of you so lowly. But his point did come to my attention. In fact, I addressed this matter with our trusted counsel of representatives from the Fire Nation, and even they agreed that the Air Nation must be saved by any means necessary. I want to hear from your end my dear friend about what you plan to do about this situation. You and your wife must come to a conclusion. If it does mean multiple wives for you, I will support you on that decision. Signed, The Earth King!" Sokka yelled the last few lines of the letter.

"Is he nuts? Has the whole world gone nuts?" Sokka shouted. Suki slapped him to shut up.

"Keep it down!" She yelled in a whispered.

Aang rubbed his temple, "I know, I know. Its completely absurd and out of line. If my people were still alive, they would be furious with this idea. But they're right. The Air Nation and the Avatar Spirit are in a state of emergency."

"Aang slow down and think about what you're saying. Impregnating other women? Katara would never go for that idea. I hate the idea, it makes you look like some sex fiend! That's gonna be bad for the press. Think about what everyone else will think about you. You're suppose to be a monk!" Sokka shouted again.

"I know I know!" Aang shouted.

Suki slapped both of them, "If you two have any respect for a pregnant woman, you can at least have the respect to be quiet about such things." She yelled in whisper at them.

"Aang if you want my opinion, I would have to agree with the Fire and Earth counsels." Zuko mumbled with a blank face.

Sokka gawked at him, "Are you mad?"

"I'm simply stating my opinion." Zuko replied.

"But not the right one!" Sokka yelled.

"What's that suppose to mean. My opinion is my opinion!" Zuko was getting into Sokka's face.

Suki was getting so frustrated with the boys, she was slapping them left and right, but it was doing nothing to decrease their volume. Aang was simply lying his head in shame as Zuko and Sokka continued arguing.

Aang rose from his seat, and everyone was quiet with their eyes fixed on him. "I guess I have to decide for myself. Thanks for your help guys." He said with a blank face. He rubbed his temple again. "I'm gonna go check up on Katara." Aang walked down the hall to his and Katara's bedroom.

He could hear Suki's angered rants to both Sokka and Zuko. She was calling them insensitive hotheaded boys. Aang slid the door open slowly and tiptoed in. He quietly shut the door. He turned around to check if any of his noise woke Katara, or if the conversation over lunch did. Aang could hear Katara's slow intakes of air and humming exhale. Her limbs were tangled up in the sheets, her hair was draped all over the pillows in a tangled mess. Her white nightgown was wrinkled. She was sleeping in the same position he had left her in, on her side with her pregnant mound in front of her. Her face looked so peaceful in sleep. The sun's light coming through the drapery of the windows casted warm beams of light over her body. It had been a long time since Aang had seen her look comfortable. She had been so stressed the past few months, but Aang could never figure out why. He had been so stressed himself with his Avatar duties to even ask her about her stress. They were both stressed without a clue in the world as to what was going on and what was going to happen next. They were both uncertain about each other and their future that it was making them fearful.

Aang rubbed his temple again, what was he going to do? Suki had repeated told him that Katara should not be stressed at all in the weeks prior to her due date. Otherwise it was going to be bad for the both them and the children. Aang feared this, how was he suppose to make Katara less stressed?

Being drawn to her, Aang slowly crawled on to the bed, kicking off his shoes, and snuggling behind Katara. She did not stir, she was so heavy in her sleep. Aang pressed his chest against her back, resting his head against the crock in her neck, rubbing her stomach. Katara didn't stir, her breathing was even and her body was still. Aang felt guilty as Katara remained unresponsive to his touch. Last night, she loved his touch. It was soothing her to sleep. But now it wasn't. Was it because she was so tired? Or wasn't it because she and Aang losing their magical loving touch?

Aang sighed. The stress was indeed getting to the both of them. Aang closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. He thought a nice nap would ease his troubled thoughts and help him think clearly. He began to drift away to sleep. His mind began to dream, he could see himself flying in the clouds. This was always a humble sight and feeling to Aang. But then the clouds started to clear, and there stood the Southern Air Temple. His home. But there was something different about it. It looked new. The temple appeared solid and smooth. There were trees which were in full bloom of their spring flowers. There were people flying in the sky, walking through the gardens, laughing, playing, learning. This wasn't a dream, it was a memory. Every time Aang would fly off from the temple and then return, he would always marvel at the sight of his Temple like this before the war started. This was a time of peace, of joy, of beauty.

Aang opened his eyes when an idea snapped into his head after revisiting that memory. He shot himself up and bounced out of bed. He grabbed the nearest bag and started packing it with some of his extra robes and scrolls. He was so excited with his plan that he didn't bother hiding his noise.

Katara began to stir in her sleep to the ruckus Aang was making. She moaned and struggled to sit up and survey what was going on, "Aang?"

Aang smiled at her, "Katara, we need to leave."

"Leave? To where?" Katara was so confused. She rubbed her eyes.

Aang swiftly walked up to her and kissed her nose, "We are going to go somewhere peaceful. It will be just you and me."

"Aang?" Katara was still confused.

Aang didn't drop his smile. He grabbed for another bag and started packing some of Katara's clothes. He tossed one of her outfits on the bed next to her, "Get changed we should leave as soon as possible. I'll start loading up Appa."

"Aang wait. I'm not suppose to be traveling. Suki said that…"

"But would you rather stay here? Wouldn't you like to leave this place for awhile, just to leave all this craziness?" Aang asked.

"Aang where do you want us to go? What about your Avatar work?"

"We are going to forget about all that stuff. We are going to go to birth our children in a peaceful environment. I will hold off my Avatar duties for awhile so that way we can settle down and become a family. Isn't that what you want?" Aang danced back to her with a smile still on his face.

"Well yes, but should we just leave? What about the rest of the world?"

"The world will be more at peace once our children are born. The world needs to be at peace with all four elements. I am doing my duty as the Avatar by helping us become a family. And there is nothing that I want more than to be with you. I want us to be happy again. I want you to be happy again. I want to love you again. I want you to be smiling and laughing again. I want to love you and let nothing else bother us." Aang's voice was getting more and more gentle.

Katara was silent for a moment, she was getting lost in Aang's eyes. She rubbed her stomach and gave a sigh. She turned towards Aang with a smile, "Then you are going to need to help me out of this bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Fruitful Mornings

Ch.3

The cool fall breeze of the Southern Air Temple chilled the tiny drops of perspiration on Katara's forehead. She nuzzled her head against Aang's shoulder as he carried her up the stairs to the long hallway of bedrooms. The flight over to the temple was a bad idea for Katara. She felt nauseous, sore, uncomfortable, and dizzy the entire way over. And once they had finale touched ground, Katara was wiped out. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

She could feel Aang's muscles shake as he carried her. Katara groaned, feeling embarrassed that she was so heavy for Aang to carry.

"Katara?" Aang was startled by her groan, "You ok?"

Katara didn't respond with an audiable word. She was too tired to even get a word out. So she moaned again.

Aang hurried his pace, he used airbending to aid his speed but it made it a little difficult for him to hold her. His muscles were shaking even more with tiredness. Aang kicked open a door to the biggest bedroom he could remember and placed Katara gently on the old mattress. Katara moaned as she was placed on the bed. Her joints ached as she was placed in a new position.

As soon as Aang placed her down, he sprinted out of the room with wind breaking speed. Then he was back in a millisecond with his arms loaded with the blankets, bags, and supplies that he had packed on Appa. He placed a warm blanket over Katara to protect her from the mild fall breeze that was blowing in from the opened window. Next he began wiping away the sweat off of her forehead with a hand towel.

Katara was starting to feel a little better, "I'm fine." Katara muttered passed her dry lips.

Aang did not drop his worried expression, "Are you sure? You're not having a contraction or getting sick or…."

"Aang," Her soft call of his name shut him up immediately, "Please rest with me."

Aang did as asked. He lifted up the blanket and carefully laid down next to Katara. Katara struggled to move onto her side. She held her stomach and flipped over to face Aang. He still looked so worried. Aang made sure to keep a good distance away from Katara so he wouldn't bump her stomach. But that meant that he was about 3 feet away from her face.

Katara sighed and tried to relax, but Aang's worried expression was making her worried too. She stretched out her hand and touched Aang's cheek. "I'll be ok. You told me that we came here so we wouldn't be worried."

Aang blinked at her, "You're right. We're here together. Away from any other troubles."

"Relax." Katara whispered and stroked the side of his cheek.

Aang took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the soothing feeling of Katara's fingertips. He closed his eyes and breathed like he would for mediating. After a couple of breathes he reopened his eyes to find his beloved wife staring lovingly back at him. Her smile reflected all of her love that she had for him, and her smile was from ear to ear. The sunset coming in from the opened window illuminated her face with many different warm colors. Aang felt his heart freeze up and arch. He truly did love this woman. He was in a perfect place, freed from any responsibility, and alone with his love. For once they were in a perfect world. Just the two of them. Actually six of them. There was no reason to worry.

His tension was being melted away and being replaced by need. He scooted a little closer to Katara, his flat muscular stomach barely touching her large baby bump. With careful hands, he began stroking her stomach. In slow rhythmic circles, his hands danced across her taunt clothed flesh. Katara's breath deepened into a relaxed feeling of comfort and love. The warmest embracing feeling she had ever felt. And only Aang could make her feel this way.

"What do you think they will be like?" Katara whispered. "Would they all be waterbenders, or all airbenders? Maybe a mixture of both? Or neither?"

"I think that whatever their abilities are, I would still love them no less. They have spawned from us and that is all the reason I need to love them with all my heart." Aang continued to rub Katara's massive tummy that carried their 4 children. Aang still found it unbelievable that four little ones were actually inside her.

Katara giggled slightly to his response, "Even though you were raised by monks, you have the admiration of a father. You will be a great one. I know it. A father of your own nation." Katara giggled at the thought of Aang being the father of all these airbenders. She pictured the entire temple filled with little airbenders, giggling and playing with Aang as if he was a kid himself. The sight of Aang's childish side playing with his people once again brought a great feeling within her.

However Aang didn't picture it the same way she did, all he could think about was the news he had received today from the Earth King. That horrible idea of impregnating multiple women to create a baby boom of airbenders. Aang hated that idea. Katara would and forever be his only lover. But there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that kept telling him that the world needed more from him. He had his duty as an Avatar to look after. He needed the world to be at peace again with all four elements. There had to be enough airbenders in the world to secure that there will be balance in the future between the nations and the avatar spirit.

"Aang?" Katara questioned. "Are you alright? You seem troubled?" Aang snapped him out of his thinking.

Aang tried to hide his concentrated thinking, "What? Oh no I'm just tired I guess from the trip. We should get some sleep. You are right, we have nothing to worry about here." He stroked her cheek. But his words were more of a reminder to himself. He had to stop thinking this nagging thought. Katara would give four children, that's four possible airbenders. That would be enough. It was more than enough. Perhaps the Earth King and his council's concerns would be proven useless once these four airbenders would be birthed. Then Aang really had nothing to worry about.

He continued to stroke Katara's cheek until her eyes started fluttering. Katara feel victim to Aang's charm and softness. Now that Aang was starting to ease off of his worries of his Avatar duty and focus more on his love for her, Katara found it much easier to sleep.

Slowly Katara began to drift away to the waves of much needed sleep.

Katara awoke with a start when she rolled over on her side and found that Aang was missing on his half of the bed. She quickly got up, and groaned when her muscles strained to lift her massive weight and move around her womb's bulkiness. She looked around the room, trying to remember how she got here. She rubbed her eyes, they hurt from the sun coming in from the open window. The sun must be pre-afternoon from its position. She had been asleep for probably 12 hours. Aang must have rolled out of bed to start the day without her.

Katara scooted towards the edge of the old bed and tried to stand up. She struggled for a minute before she was firmly on her feet. Then she took off and looked around for Aang. She noticed that all of their supplies were now in their room, except all the cooking supplies. Perhaps Aang was rearranging the temple to make it more livable for them.

She called his name, wondering where he could be. She entered a room that smelt of eggs and fruit. This room had a fire hearth with a skittle cooking up some fried eggs and there was some freshly cut fruit on the table which Momo was enjoying. Katara petted Momo as he ate. She took the eggs off the fire and began eating them herself. Aang must have prepared this for her.

"Momo, I don't suppose you know where Aang is do you?" she asked the lemur who was finishing up the last of a papaya.

Momo looked up and squawked, that was a confirmed no. Katara blew away a lose strand of her hair. Maybe she would have better luck with Appa. She stood up from her chair, using the table for support and left the kitchen area. She traveled down to the patio entrance, she found Appa munching on some dried grass.

Katara petted his nose, "Appa have you seen Aang?"

Appa continued munching on his grass and blinked. He didn't know where Aang was either. Katara sighed. The fall winds picked up, covering Katara's skin in goosebumps. Her womb jolted with a few kicks. Katara gasped and giggled.

"It seems that the children like the wind, that must mean that they are airbenders, or a few of them anyway." Katara rubbed her tummy.

Appa groaned and approaching Katara. He touched his nose to Katara's tummy. He closed his eyes and felt their kicking with his sensitive nose. A grumble came from his throat, Katara knew that Appa was sort of purring. She giggled more. "It seems they like you too Appa." She petted his matted fur. "That must mean that they will be airbenders. But then again everyone likes you Appa."

Appa lifted his head and licked Katara's face, she giggled more and wiped off his saliva. Katara continued her laughter and petted Appa's fur. But Appa turned his head towards the cliff of the temple as if he heard something.

"What is it Appa?" Katara wondered, she turned to where he was looking.

Suddenly a large blue balloon started coming up from the cliff. It was large air balloon with a basket attached to it with passengers aboard it. Its engine was loud with the roar of fire powering it. The air balloon came in for a landing. Sokka hopped out of the basket as soon as it landed and ran up to Katara. He had a very serious look on his face. He must be upset that Katara had left the Southern Water Tribe with Aang without telling him.

"Where is he?" he asked her.

"I don't know." Katara felt guilty about her departure. Sokka must have worried about her. "I'm sorry that we left without…"

"Save it." Sokka softly snapped. He looked around searching for Aang.

Suki hopped out of the basket with her 7 month old daughter Nanenia slung in a bundle on her back. Toph crawled out of the airship, obviously she didn't like the trip over.

As soon as Toph's feet hit the ground, she pointed on the far end of the patio, "He's coming this way. And he's coming fast." As if right on time, Aang came racing onto the patio at the speed of wind. He looked a little confused as to why Sokka, Suki and Toph were here. But when he saw the guilty look on Katara's face, he had a feeling that Sokka was disappointed with him.

"Sokka look I know you are probably wondering…" Aang stopped in front of Sokka and immediately started explaining. But he was cut off when Sokka took a hard punch to his face. It took Aang off guard and knocked him to the ground. His cheek hurt and began to swell from Sokka's forced impact.

Katara gasped and then started yelling at her brother for hitting him, even Suki was angry.

Sokka wasn't bothered by their shouts, he stared down at Aang, "First of all Aang, if you are going to leave just remember you are looking at the guy who invented the air balloon so I will always find you. Secondly, if you are going to leave make sure you tell me because no matter where you go, we go as a team. And trust me when I say that with parenthood you are going to need all the help you can get." He gave Aang a smirk and then offered him a hand up. Aang smiled back. It seems Sokka would forgive this time, but Aang would have to keep that in mind for next time.

Katara slapped her brother's arm. But then gave him a one armed hug. "I appreciate you coming here Sokka but if you keep punching Aang around, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out." She giggled.

The Avatar gang was back together again, well most of them. Everyone gathered in the temple's dining hall. It was massive, because originally the entire temple would eat in here for every meal. It was big enough to fit a large table and Appa altogether. Appa took up a whole side of the table, but nobody minded. It was nice to have Appa at the dining table now that they had room for him.

Katara rested against a side of Appa's face. She was yelled at by Suki to sit down until dinner was ready. Thinking she could get away with making dinner, Katara tried to help Suki in the kitchen. But Suki kept ranting about Katara possibly going into labor if she didn't be careful. Suki didn't want Katara doing too much work as Aang would want her to. Being grumpy, Katara resorted to sitting at the dining room table until meal was ready.

"Relax, you get your turn in the kitchen once those babies pop out." Toph placed her face in her hand as she sat crossed legged at the table. She was a few feet away from Katara. She planned to keep Katara company since Suki was in the kitchen, and Sokka and Aang were off somewhere talking.

"That's easy for you to say, but I haven't been able to cook in months, or even waterbend! Cooking and bending were my forms of stress release." Katara groaned and tried to cross her arms, but she couldn't get her arms over her stomach or over her breasts which have grown out of all of her bras. Realizing that she couldn't cross her own limbs over her body, Katara sighed and flopped them back to her sides.

"Yelling is always a good stress release." Toph pointed out.

Katara rolled her eyes, "I'm not like you Toph, yelling doesn't help me. Plus loud noises kind of makes the babies move."

"Really?" Toph perked up. Suddenly she started screaming with a very high pitched voice. Her scream vibrated and echoed through the giant dining room, making it seem ten times louder than it was. Katara cupped her ears. Appa was startled awake by Toph's voice.

"Toph STOP!" Katara shouted over her. Toph stopped almost immediately, having run out of breath. Toph had a childish smile on her face.

"Say you were right." Toph said with satisfaction. "Those guys are bouncing in there pretty well."

Katara groaned a bit as she could feel all four children banging around inside at the protest of Toph's screaming. "I'm glad you are happy." Katara moaned a bit more as the children continued bouncing around, kicking her repeatedly in sores spots.

Toph dropped her smile, "Woah I didn't think that would bother you so much. Are you gonna be ok?"

Toph was always one to make everyone feel her "painful signs of affection". And Katara never did mind it when Toph would punch her in the arm, or make a sarcastic comment about her, or even mess around with a little bending battle. Katara knew that Toph liked to be physical to show her friendship with Katara, but at this moment she wished Toph haven't done that.

"I'll be fine. The children are just under distress. They will cool down in a bit. I just need to relax." Katara nuzzled up against Appa. Appa lightly nuzzled her back and purred. He wanted Katara to be comfortable. Appa seemed more careful and comforting when Katara was around. I guess Appa understood more about how to treat a pregnant woman better than Toph knew. Katara thought it was kinda of funny, she couldn't tell if Appa wanted to comfort her or the children more.

"You sure you don't want me to get Aang or Suki? I'm sorry about that." Toph was becoming serious.

"No really I'll be fine. But I'm going to have to get you back for that." Katara smiled.

"Mud bending as usual, Sweetness?" Toph went back to her smirky playful self.

"It shall commence once these children are born." Katara reflected Toph's smirk.

"That's for sure. You would be at a disadvantage, and I like it when you try to give your all."

Katara giggled, "Oh I will." Katara began rubbing her stomach, the children were beginning to calm down. She was silent for a bit, "Have you ever thought about settling down Toph?"

Toph snorted, "What, you mean finding some sweaty smelly man to spend the rest of my life with? No thanks."

"But there's more to life than just traveling around the Earth Kingdom to train earthbenders." Katara pointed out.

"You're right, there is more to life. I don't just train, I fight as well. I've been nailing the record for every single earthbending challenge that ever existed. I'm going around the Earth Kingdom owning it. And that to me is life." Toph smiled and laid up against the table and crossed her feet.

Katara pouted at Toph's arrogance. But hey that was Toph for ya.

"Dinner's ready." Suki's voice came echoing through the hallway and into the dining hall. She came in with a pot full of soup thick with vegetables. Aang was right behind her with loaves of fresh bread and bowls for the soup. Sokka carried a sack of water and cups. Everyone sat down at the table, set up the array of food and began to dig in.

Aang of course seated himself next to Katara, he petted Appa's nose and then began to eat his soup. Sokka was shoveling spoonful after spoonful without swallowing in between. Suki did her best to ignore her piggish husband. And Toph was busy staring and laughing at Sokka's piggish appetite. Laughter was casted in between and across the table. It felt like old times to have the family back together again.

Katara laughed and said little to the conversations amongst her friends. She sat there stirring her soup with her spoon, barely even stomaching it. The soup was good, but she just didn't feel hungry. And the spoonfuls that she ate didn't sit well in her stomach. In fact even laughing made her stomach feel unease. She wasn't nauseous, her stomach just felt tight and tender. And her womb resting below her stomach felt uncomfortable prinkly. Katara couldn't make any sense of it. It bothered her thoughts as she stirred her soup. She tried not to display any sign of discomfort on her face.

"Hey Katara is the soup ok? I tried to make it just the way you like it." Suki asked when she had finished the rest of her portion.

"Oh its wonderful, its just that I'm not hungry at the moment. Perhaps Appa would like the rest, he always love your cooking." Katara displayed a fake smile. She made the soup float into the air and cast it towards Appa's mouth. But before the warm soup could even get close to Appa's lips, it fell to the floor creating a chucky mess. Katara had groaned and lost control of her bending. She abandoned the soup and was wrapped in sere pain. She gripped her womb and huddled into a ball.

Aang launched himself at his wife, "Katara, are you ok? What's going on?" Aang held her shoulder and cupped her face.

Katara couldn't get an audible word out, the pain was just too much to even be able to speak. She tried to say something, but what came out were whimpers and shrieks of pain. Her womb felt like it was burning her muscles, the children were banging inside her. They were obviously upset about something. Could one stupid bending move triggering such pain?

Suki got close to Katara as well, "She could be going into false labor."

"How can you tell? Katara told me that false labor and labor look the same." Aang asked, he stroked Katara's face wishing she could say something. He hated to see her in so much pain.

"We need her to lay down." Suki ordered, "Sokka help Aang bring her to her room gently."

Aang put an arm underneath Katara's arm and another under her legs, Sokka did the same on her other side. They lifted Katara gently off of the ground. But once Katara was lifted into the air, she felt an interial pop which made her freeze. Water drenched her dress and even spilt onto the floor.

Aang and Sokka looked from each other, to the mess on the floor and then back to Katara's froze horrid expression.

"That doesn't sound good." Toph stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Fruitful Mornings

Ch.4

Aang cleared the sweat off of Katara's brow for the millionth time. She had been in labor for hours. He had placed her in the comfiest bedroom possible with many pillows. It also had many windows which brought in the cool night breezes. He hoped this would help her. Whether she be in a dusty old room in a cellar or in a royal bedroom, Katara wouldn't feel the difference. The only thing that Katara was feeling was this unspeakable pain in her womb. She was already in a lot of discomfort. Katara's eyes were clammed shut and her teeth were clenching and unclenching as she rolled into another concentration.

"Its painful to watch isn't it?" Suki asked Aang. Aang had been by Katara's side. He didn't want to abandon her for any reason. Suki was here for Katara as well. She thought it was best to help with the birthing process since she had been through it before.

"When I was in labor with Nanenia, Sokka could not bear to see me like this." Suki walked over to the other side of the bed. She held Katara's hand, Katara gripped it quickly and tightly. Sweat was pouring down Katara's face. All her expressions of pain were playing right in front of him. Aang felt heavy pangs of guilt with each moaning intake of air she would breathe.

"In fact Sokka had left me several times to prevent himself from exploding. I don't remember him leaving, but he told me that he was so angry with himself. I guess men can't stand to see their wives in pain." Suki continued.

Aang could tell that Suki was trying to his guilt, but honestly she wasn't making him feel any better.

"But when Nanenia was finally in his arms, Sokka had the most unbelievable expression. I had never seen him so happy. It was like he could see his whole world, right there in his arms. His whole world was in that one moment as he was looking at his daughter for the first time. I'll never forget it." Suki's gaze trailed off in thought.

Just as Suki had finished, Katara began to calm down again. Her contraction was coming to an end. Katara was panting for breath, her body was sore from writhing in pain. She didn't know how much more she could put up with this. She wasn't even giving birth to her four children yet.

Aang dabbed her face once more with a cool cloth. "Hang in there Katara, soon we'll see our children. And you'll get to hold them and comfort them." Aang tried to feed off of Suki's energy to make Katara forget about her pain.

Suki examined Katara a bit, "Your contractions are occurring more frequently and quickly, you should be ready soon for pushing."

Katara felt a pulse of fear. Would she be able to have the strength to get the first child out? Would she be able to get the rest of them? What if something bad were to happen during the birthing process? She found herself hyperventilating. "No..no…I can't….ARGH!" Katara jolted as she felt a sudden pain in her womb. Another contraction was happening. It made tears come down her face and she screamed.

Aang backed up when she screamed so suddenly. She was fine just a second ago, her previous contraction had stopped and now she was having another one? It had only been 2 seconds! This had to be tortuous for her. How could he do this to her? Aang continued to back away from the bed. Suki looked at him as if she was not surprised by his reaction. "You may leave if you want to Aang, but I'm going to have Katara start pushing." Suki positioned herself at the base of the bed near the separation between Katara's legs. She had water and cloth near her, ready for the birthing.

Aang's back found the door, his hand on the knob ready to turn. But his body didn't want to move. Katara was still having a fit, Aang couldn't tell if she was either screaming or moaning. She was very loud and she sounded like she was in a lot of pain. Properly the worst pain she had ever been in, and Aang had caused her this. Aang clutched his chest and started turning the doorknob, he pushed himself backwards. Stumbling out of the room and shutting it quickly behind him.

The hallway was dark and cold, the fall breeze was chilling the drops of perspiration on Aang's face. Aang let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His throat was clenching with emotion.

"I remembering seeing that face." A voice startled him. Aang whirled his head around to see Sokka leaning against the wall next to the door. His arms were folded, his fingers were tightened. He must be emotional about hearing Katara's screams too.

"Huh?" Aang mumbled.

"That expression on your face, you look as pale as the whites of your eyes, which are huge by the way." Sokka said coolly.

"I'm probably reminding you of yourself. Suki told me about how you ran out of her birthing process. I don't blame you. It's so hard to stand it, I…I've never seen Katara in such much pain before. I hate seeing her cry and I hate her screams. Because I know its all because of me." Aang slide against the door down to the ground. He held his head on top of his knees and huddled himself together. He could still hear Katara from behind the door. But the volume of her cries was still replaying in his head as if he was right next to her again.

Sokka gave a bit of a smirk, "Actually what I was going to say is that your face reminds me of hers. Katara had the same expression on her face when she thought you were going to die. Remember, during the war, when we left Ba Sing Sai? She was so pained by the thought of you not coming back to us. I too hated to see her like that. She didn't want you to leave us."

Sokka placed his hand on Aang's shoulder, "But listen, the situation is completely opposite now. Instead of Katara having that painful expression, its you now. And this time, we're not dreading the possible death of a friend, but we are waiting for the birth of a new generation. Your children are coming. They are waiting for you in there." Sokka smiled.

Aang stared at Sokka for a bit. He took a deep breath and stood up. He opened the door and marched straight in. He huddled by Katara's bed side and took her hand.

Katara had turned her head to look at him, he could see a small hint of a smile between her lips.

"Katara get ready to start pushing." Suki ordered.

Aang adjusted a firmer grip with Katara's arm, bracing her for what was to come.

Toph came from the kitchen to the hallway. She stood down next to Sokka. She could feel his heartbeat pumping a mile a minute. Hers was too. She was worried about Katara. She tried to keep her distance from her screams and her pounding heart. It terrified Toph to feel her friend in so much pain.

"How long has it been going on?" Toph's voice shook. She hunched her shoulders hating herself for how scared she sounded.

Sokka rubbed his forehead, "The birthing has been going on for 9 hours. I believe they are working on the last child, but I'm trying hard not to listen."

"Me too." Toph paused, "Appa and Momo are whimpering. I guess they can hear Katara too."

"Well sound does echo in this empty place."

"It's a bit scary to think that this place used to be filled with so many people, but then were all killed by the fire nation." Toph sunk into her knees, "But it feels good to know that Aang wants to make this place full again. That's Aang's Avatar duty for ya."

"I can tell its not just that. Aang and Katara want to have a family, not because they have to but because they want to."

"You seemed to want that too." Toph smiled but then blew some hair out of her face, "But its certainly not what I want. A marriage and kids. As soon as Aang orders me out, I'm hitting the road and going places. No man or child is gonna slow me down."

"You never know. Destiny will probably hit you with something to change that." Sokka smirked.

"You're starting to sound like Iroh, it doesn't suit you well." She punched him in the shoulder. They both giggled for a bit.

The door suddenly pushed open, slamming into Sokka. An excited Suki came rushing out, "Sokka, Toph come see. Sokka? Where's Sokka?" Suki said in a whispered exclamation.

Toph tried not to burst out laughing, "Destiny hit him, it hit him hard."

Suki pulled the door away from the wall. Sokka flopped to the floor, "Stop laying around Sokka. You have your nieces and nephews to see."

As if not suffering for a possible concussion, Sokka perked up, "Did all four of them make it? How many boys? Do any of them have arrows?"

Toph punched Sokka again as she got up to head to the doorframe. "Aang's arrows are not genetic idiot."

"Sssshhh, stay quiet. You don't want to ruin the moment." Suki shushed them and escorted them in the room.

Immediately upon entering the room, the first thing they noticed was the happy couple illuminated by the hundreds of candles around the bed. The darkness of the room made the candle light appear brighter, giving Katara and Aang a glowing feel. As if their smiles weren't glowing enough. The fire from the candles kept the chill of the late night away. The room was warm both physically and emotionally that it took Sokka and Toph's breathes away.

Aang held two tiny bundles of cloth in a gentle hold. His face beamed down at the tiny bundles. Every once in awhile he would glance over to Katara and then at the two bundles she was holding.

Toph and Sokka stepped closer, curious to see the faces of these children. Sokka walked up behind Aang in his chair next to Katara's bedside. He took a long hard stare at the sleeping babes wrapped tightly in cloths. He kept tilting his head side to side to get a good angle.

"Well at least they look like you Aang, bald and big headed." Sokka chuckled and gave him a pat on the back.

Aang wasn't bothered by the insult, he was just too happy to be knocked down from his high place. "Thanks Sokka."

Katara giggled and looked over at Toph who was standing at the foot of the bed. "Toph, you can come closer to get a better look."

"Distance doesn't matter sweetness. But from here, they feel….nice." Toph smiled wide. "Like healthy babies."

After cleaning up a bit from the birthing, Suki returned to Katara's side, "Have you thought of their names yet?"

Katara and Aang gave each other a long loving stare and then looked down at their four children. Katara cuddled the two babes in her arms closer to her chest, "These two are our little girls. This one will be Kya. And this one Luma."

"And these handsome boys will be named Tenzin and Gynso." Aang announced. Katara and Aang couldn't be more happier to have those names roll off their tongues. Now they would be saying them for the rest of their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Fruitful Mornings

Ch.5

"Sokka how could you do this?" Aang demanded to his brother-in-law. Aang struggled to organize all the papers that were in his hands on his desk in the library.

"I thought I was doing you a favor." Sokka replied as he glanced over a scroll and then threw it at Aang, "This one with from the Fire Nation general. He requesting a meeting about…."

"Sokka!" Aang interrupted and threw the scrolls on the desk, "It is not your job to relocate my mail! I specifically came to the Air Temple to get away from this!"

"Aang, you're the Avatar. You have a world of responsibility. You can't just run away from it just because you have kids now! It's hard for me to run the Southern Water Tribe while having a kid."

"But you are second in command and I have FOUR KIDS!" Aang yelled back and slapped his hand to his forehead.

Sokka felt guilty about putting this pressure back on Aang. He was about to apologize when the sound of a messenger hawk with a green tail interrupted their silence. It flew in from one of the library ceiling windows. It descended down in circles since the library was a circular room about 50 ft wide. It landed on Sokka's shoulder.

"Hey it's a messenger hawk from the Earth King." Sokka began opening the pouch. Aang rushed up and snatched the message and began reading the message.

"Is it another stupid letter of his, pressing his "concern" of you trying to multiply the airbenders?" Sokka rolled his eyes.

"SShhh. Katara might hear you."

"You haven't told Katara about it?" Sokka exclaimed in a whisper.

"I was going to tell her eventually. I…I'm just waiting for the right moment." Aang continued reading the message.

"Aang, Katara popped out your kids 2 weeks ago. I think now would be a good time to at least mention this."

Aang didn't respond, he kept still as he continued to read the message. Once he was done he slammed the scroll shut and threw it on his desk with all the other important letters. He looked down at the mountain of reports, letters, and important notifications on his desk like these were forces sucking away his soul. He slammed his fist on the edge of the desk, his tattoos glowed for a split second.

Sokka, fearing for his life, sheepishly asked, "Aang? You ok?"

"They are going to send people here." Aang whispered.

"Like council members?" Sokka tossed the hawk into the air and it took refuge on the rafters above with all the other messenger hawks.

"No like women! Suitable women!"

"What? No they couldn't have done that without your consent! What did you reply back to them the first time?"

Aang took in a sharp breath and exhaled a long winded breath while rubbing his forehead.

"Aang. What did you say to them?" Sokka gripped his shoulders, he was growing angry. "You got to be crazy! Do you have any idea how upset Katara will be when she finds out about this! Are you not taking her feelings into account! What did you say to them?" Sokka shook him.

"I told them, I would talk to Katara about it. I said that the issue is very important and must be addressed. But I told them to wait for another reply before doing anything drastic." Aang shook Sokka's hands off.

"Well they are doing something drastic now!" Sokka rubbed his temple, "When are they coming?"

"In two weeks."

"That doesn't leave you a lot of time. You better tell Katara now."

"Tell me what?" Katara's voice startled them both. Katara was sticking her head out from behind the door.

Aang rushed to her, "Katara should you really be up? The flight of stairs that it takes to get up here…"

"Aang I'm fine. I'm slowly getting my strength back." Katara smiled at Aang's anxiety for her well being. But it clear to see the dark circle under her eyes and the lack of color in her face.

"But you just gave birth two weeks ago. You should take it easy."

"I wanted to see why you stormed off at lunch time. Is everything ok?" Katara tried to peek in to see the rest of the library but Aang blocked her view.

"Everything is fine honey. I'm sorry I made you were worry and climbed up those stairs. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Aang pleaded.

"Aang its ok." Katara was confused. Aang seemed like he was holding on to his sanity of emotions by a thread. Something definitely was affecting Aang.

Aang rubbed his temple, "Here, I'll walk you downstairs and check on the children together."

"They are in the nursery with Suki and Toph. I was just about to feed them." The two disappeared behind the door and descended down the steps, leaving Sokka alone with all of Aang's mail and the hawks above.

Sokka picked up the Earth King's letter and read it over. Just when he was about done reading it, another messenger hawk descended into the room.

"Hawkie 2!" The hawk descended to his forearm. The messenger pack had the Southern Water Tribe insignia on it. "A message from home." Sokka took it out and began reading the message. His face distorted into frustration, "Damn, looks like we all are getting bad news today."

Aang watched in awe as he saw his son cling on to Katara's right breast. Katara held Tenzin tenderly as she rocked back in her rocking chair that Toph had made of stone. Suki knitted a pillow for her to sit on so the chair wasn't so uncomfortable. Katara hummed quietly to the sucking babe as he hungrily drank from his mother. Aang sat on the floor in front of her cradling their other son Gynso. Gynso slept peacefully in his arms with a full belly.

Aang closed his eyes and listened in on to Katara's hummed tune. Katara was humming the tune that Aang had sung to her a few times when she was pregnant. She was able to memorize it and sing it back almost perfectly. Aang smiled wide, he swayed his head a little and lost himself in the song. The stress of the afternoon was clearing a bit.

But soon, Katara started faltering on some of the notes and her rhythm was slowing down. Aang opened his eyes to see Katara fluttering her eyes and her arms kept falling loosely around Tenzin. She appeared so frail.

Aang got up and gently touched her shoulder, "Katara you ok?"

Katara nodded, "Yea. I'm just a little tired is all." She had a reason to be. Even though the children had been such angels, they had one problem: they didn't sleep at night. The children would sleep during the day and then be awake for most of the night. They would cry since no one was there to see them. Their crying would wake up Nanenia which would make Sokka and Suki mad. Then Katara and Aang would get up and rock the children until they stopped crying.

"You and I both. Don't worry, a few more days and they will soon understand when to be sleeping and when to be enjoying the day." Aang smiled and rested a tender hand on the side of Katara's face.

Katara smiled and nuzzled her head against his hand. She closed her eyes and her grip started slipping off Tenzin again. Aang let go of Katara and laid a gentle hand under Tenzin.

"Katara you need to stay awake. Once Tenzin has had his fill, you'll be able to take a nap I promise." Aang cooed her.

"I know, could you hold them for me please as they feed? My arms are sore." Katara begged with a small voice. This would be her second nap of the day. And it was only mid afternoon.

Aang could see it in her eyes, the exhaustion, the stress, the tiredness. Katara was working herself to death taking care of the four children. Although Suki and Toph helped her, Katara hadn't had much rest to recover after the birthing.

Aang placed Gynso back in his crib with his two sleeping sisters. "Let's go over to the bed so you can be more comfortable." Aang took Tenzin away from his mother's breast and started to head for the door that adjoined their bedroom to the nursery.

After fixing her shirt, Katara struggled to get up out of the rocking chair. Her head spun once she was able to get her footing, but now she was starting to lose it. Aang threw an air gust at Katara to steady her as she started leaning over heavily on one side. He walked up to her and held her tight with one arm, worry was all over his face.

"Aang don't give me that look. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Katara reassured him, however her face seemed so pale.

"Maybe that journey up the stairs to the library was too much for you."

"I just wanted to come see you since I don't see much of you during the day."

"I know. But don't try to roam around so much." Aang said as they walked into their bedroom. Katara pushed away from him and seated herself on the bed with her back resting on the pillows.

"You may be right. Well I didn't have much lunch today, I was too worried about you rushing off like that that I couldn't eat. Is everything alright?" Katara smiled, however it seemed weaker than before.

Ignoring her question, Aang sat beside her, "Here you sit on top of me and I'll hold Tenzin." Katara scooted over and sat in Aang's lap with her back resting against his chest. She undid part of her shirt to expose one breast. Aang hugged Katara and brought Tenzin up to her chest. The babe latched onto her nipple like it was the last meal he'll ever have.

Letting out a sigh, Katara rested her head against the side of Aang's face. To Aang's surprise, Katara's forehead felt hot and sweaty. She was really struggling to take care of their children. It made Aang felt guilty. Aang was too busy strolling through the library seeking out scrolls for airbender teachings, and also with the recent mail. Plus he had been restoring parts of the temple to make it "child proof". But it didn't seem like he was doing enough. At the end of the day, it was always Katara who was wiped out. And now its barely even mid afternoon, and Katara was sweating and exhausted.

So lost in this own guilt trip, Aang didn't notice that Katara had fallen asleep. It wasn't until Tenzin let go and started squirming a bit that he noticed his wife sleeping deeply. Moving ever so delicately, Aang moved Katara off of him and rested her in the pillows. He quickly and quietly set Tenzin beside Gyanso and went back to Katara's side. She hadn't stirred since he left.

Katara's eyelids quivered as sweat was starting to collect on her forehead. Aang rested a hand on her temple, she was burning up. This wasn't good. Katara couldn't get sick. There was so much that they had to take care of. Panicked, Aang raced out of the bedroom to go find Suki.

As soon as he saw Suki in the gardens playing with Nanenia and Toph, he threw her over his shoulders and raced back into the bedroom.

"Katara has a fever. How could she get sick?" Aang tried to keep his voice down to a whisper.

Suki walked over to Katara's bedside, she placed a hand on her forehead, "Wow this isn't good. She's really burning up. Aang go get Sokka and Toph. We need to get water for her. And prepare Appa for a flight to the nearest market. She might need some medicine. Hopefully this won't be too serious."

Aang raced out of the room even faster than he did racing in. He ran up to the library to find Sokka reading a scroll. Aang was panting and his eyes were glazed over in stress, "Sokka ride water, fetch some Appa, go to medicine to get market. Sick is Katara!"

Sokka's mouth gaped open, "Katara's sick. That can't be. Katara never gets sick!"

Aang rushed out of the room and hurried to go find Toph, Sokka was starting to race down the stairs. Once Aang found Toph he raced her to the bedroom. Sokka just made it to the doorway when he got back with Toph.

All three of them hurried inside. Suki had laid Katara flat on the bed, her shirt was silently open to her chest. Suki had her ear on Katara's bosom. "Her heart is beating fast."

"Yeah I can feel it from here." Toph pointed out.

Katara's eyes opened slightly, her arm extended out to Aang. Her arm trembled but she was finally able to grasp his robes and pull him closer. The dark circles that were under her eyes seemed heavier and her face was paler. Aang took her hand and grasped it firmly.

"She needs a doctor. Sokka go get a doctor!" Aang demanded with surprising force and panic. Sokka was already sidestepping and racing out the door.

"Aang I don't think that's very necessary. Katara is just stressed and tired. All she needs is rest." Suki rested a hand on his shoulder.

"No. I want to have a doctor look at her. Sokka has to go get a good doctor. I better go tell him that." Aang was about to head for the door but then his feet were stuck to the floor by Toph's earthbending. She encased his feet in floor.

Toph walked up to Aang and slapped him across the face, "You don't think Suki's trying the best she can? You don't think Sokka's gonna get a good doctor? You don't think Sugar Queen can't get over a little cold? What happened? Do you suddenly think you're the only one with power around here to do everything?" Toph punched Aang, causing him to lose his balance. He fell back on his butt.

Toph stood over him, "You stay with your wife and take a chill pill with her. Suki and I will keep the temple in order while Sokka goes to fetch your precious doctor. You happy with that?" She stormed out of the room. Suki followed after before leaving she quickly glanced at him as if in agreement.

Aang quivered on the floor there for a minute. He couldn't believe what Toph had just said. Had he really been acting that way? Had he been a controlling fiend to his friends that were trying to help him? Aang yelled at Sokka for trying to keep his duties as an Avatar. Suki was playing the role of two mothers, one to help Katara and the other for her own child. And Toph, she was just trying to hold the foundation with this crazy mess. And Aang took advantage of them and yelled at them when they weren't given him enough.

"Aang." His name was murmured in a gasp of weak air. He turned to the bed, Katara was wide eyed staring at him with arm stretched out across the mattress. She was beckoning him over with all the strength she could. Drawn to her, he was by her side in minutes. He curled his body around her and held her weakening body.

"Don't beat yourself up Aang." Katara mumbled into his robes. "In time they will forgive you, because they are family." Katara stared up at him with her weak tired exhausted eyes.

Aang swallowed hard. Despite her calming words, all Aang could think about was the guilt of not telling Katara about the Earth King's letter and the coming of the "able women". Could she forgive him for such a thing, even if they are family? Could she love him for this? What would she do, what would she say?

"I sure hope so." Aang hugged Katara's face to his chest and rubbed her back. She fell asleep instantly.


End file.
